Truth or Dare TOD
by P JOsassy
Summary: pretty much the title. I may have forgotten some of the characters I had originally put in here, but oh well. Constructive criticism is allowed, but please no flames. If you read this, I'd be happy if you'd review so I know If its any good! Thanks! - I know its not exactly a summary, but I'll probably change this soon anyway :) - sorry if there are any spelling errors.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm actually rewriting this bit, but whatever. Anyway, this is my first (ever) truth or dare story. No, it is not like most of them. Even if it this one does share characters. Anyway, I'm just telling you this: This chapter is actually very short, but each one gets longer. Or at least longer so that the fourth chapter is over. 900 words. So sorry if it gets to long and also for the crappy start. I couldn't figure out the opening, I never can for stories.**

"Truth or dare?" I turn my head, confused.

"_what?_" I asked, so Nico repeats it again.

"Truth or dare?" He asks impatiently.

"Oh," I blushed. I hadn't realised the game had started, and to think I was first. "Truth."

Someone snickers, and I glare around the group. I couldn't decide who it had come from, but I hope it wasn't who I thought it was. I clear my throat, and declare loudly,

"truth is harder than dare for you don't reveal any life-threatening secrets," I smirk proudly.

"Nice, maybe you _are_ a daughter of Athena," Annabeth complimented. I had already been at camp for a few weeks, but had still not be claimed. Me and Annabeth had become friends - I have NO idea how that happened - and we both assume I'm a child of Athena. Maybe I am. I could see Percy roll his eyes and groan, causing Annabeth to smack his arm with her book as though she were Hermione.

"Okay...?" Nico sounded unsure. "Who do you hate the most here?" I don't know why he would ask me that, but whatever. I didn't miss a single heartbeat before I responded. "I wouldn't exactly say _hate _but more _dislike_" There I stopped, to see if anyone wanted to know my answer. I was satisfied to see twelve pairs of expectant eyes resting on me. Huh, maybe I do crave attention. "Well, Jason." I say as easily as though I were merely offering my opinion one wether or not to have chocolate cake. "Hey!" I heard the Son of Jupiter protest. "What'd I do to you?" I tsked. "Dude she signed up for _one _truth," I glared at Leo, who whimpered at my death stare. You stole my line!" I exclaimed, infuriated. "Straying from point?" Leo reasoned weakly. "Right," I sighed. I looked around at the group, faces turning as I looked upon them, hoping not to be picked.

"Umm. . . Reyna! Truth or Dare?"

**Thanks for reading! I did warn you this chapter was short. My sister said the start was 'cliche' she keeps telling me what it means, but I keep forgetting. Anyway, thanks again! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I'm going to see of I can maybe this one a little longer. :) hope you like. **

Reyna's POV

Reyna sighed. Did this girl _really _think she was dumb enough to pick truth like her? Although Annabeth DID say she may be a daughter of Athena. Maybe she was right and it was more of a challenge to pick truth. . . _I am the Praetor or Rome, backing down from a dare could be seen as cowardice. . . And I accept none of that! _Reyna smiled smugly, before answering with dare.

The strange girl, who Reyna was pretty sure to be Annabeth's friend, seemed to be deep in thought, her greyish-hazel eyes fluttering around the room.

"Nah, I got nothing," she declared, shrugging her shoulders. Piper crawled across the circle - **A/N did I mention that before? -** to whisper something in the girls ear. They both gave a little giggle, then Piper returned to her spot amongst her closer friends.

"Well," Jason started, probably still a little ticked off from before "What's the dare?" It almost seemed as though he didn't want his girlfriend to become friends with the girl who had practically just insulted him. Reyna couldn't help but feel butterflies as she looked at Jason, but she shook it off. He had a girlfriend, besides, Reyna had another crush now. She could settle for friend-zone.

"Well," The girl began, using Jason's voice. A few demigods cracked up, and Reyna found she had learnt something new about this girl. She could get people to like her easy, but then she could switch to glares and scare 'em off. Whether of purpose or by accident, Reyna wasn't sure. "_Piper _her has just supplied me with an ok-ish dare." Suspense hung in the air, until someone called out.

"Your not one of the judges on X-Factor! Just tell us already!" The girl looked straight at Leo, staring him down. He squeaked out that it wasn't him, but she didn't see to believe him, reluctantly she looked around, and once again Reyna noticed how one second she was all mad, then the next she was grinning and smiling. Reyna was onto this girl.

"Ok, Reyna," she turned to me. "You have to give up Praetorship." Reyna just blinked. Then She rolled my eyes.

"That's not a proper dare! It hardly counts!" The girl smiled wickedly.

"Good, Reyna. If you had agreed to that you would have found yourself facing two dares." She raised or eyebrows at me, and I just looked at her, confused. "Your _actual _dare is to cream the Hecate Cabin." Reyna pffted. _This will be easy._"

"Whipped cream anyone?" The girl asked. A few murmurs went around, asking each other if they had whipped cream. Leo reached into his tool belt and plucked out a can of whipped cream.

"Will this do?" he asked. The girl nodded, taking it away from him. She muttered a thank you. The girl and Reyna stood up, and she led Reyna to the Hecate Cabin, Grover and Rachel trailing behind. The girl hand the can to Reyna with a sweet smile in her face. But Reyna could see straight through that. There was something unnerving about her. Reyna reached out to grab the can, but the girl snatched it back. Still holding the can away, the girl whispered quietly to Reyna.

"My names Tiffany by the way." she smiled tauntingly, finally handing the bottle over. In a much louder voice she said. "Don't forget to shake."

**ok, I may be starting to stray from point, but the game WILL go on. THIS IS A LITTLE SPOILER LOOK AWAY IF NO WANT TO READ: after a while, everyone starts to realise somethings a little strange about Tiffany. Even though Tiffany doesn't like know it yet. - ooh, I might put that in my summary. BYZIES :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Jason's POV

Tiffany whispered something to Reyna. Jason was still angry at her. Why didn't she like him? He was a perfectly nice person! Why was she so mean? If anyone, it should be Leo that she didn't like. Jason saw the death glares she kept dishing his way. Tiffany handed Reyna the cream bottle, now talking just loud enough for the sound to travel to Jason's ears.

"Don't forget to shake!" Tiffany smiled innocently while Reyna stood there, looking like she was trying to figure something out. She gave a low growl, then shook the can violently.

"Maybe a little too much. . ." Tiffany trailed off. Reyna stopped shaking the can, turning around to face the Hecate Cabin. She seemed to be decided how she was going to do this. She uncapped the lid with a loud WHAP! She through the cap in the air, heading to to Tiffany, who caught it in between her pointer and thumb. Jason looked around. _I couldn't have been the only one who saw that. _But apparently he was. Tiffany whipped her head around, lightning quick, and her smile faltered for a minute. Her innocent look transformed into one of hatred. She swung around, watching Reyna start to cream the cabin. Jason noticed that Tiffany was fiddling with the cap in her hands, purple sparks erupting from her fingers and wrapping around the lid. She flicked the lid over her shoulder, aiming at me even though she hadn't spun. It hit Jason on the ear, sparks started to erupt, and for once the son of Jupiter knew what it was like to be electrocuted, even if it was a minor. Jason fell to the floor gaping, smoke wafting up from his slightly burnt clothes.

No one noticed. Jason was at the back if the group, or at least of the few that had come to watch. The others were too caught up, watching and waiting. Watching Reyna, that is. Unexpectedly, Reyna's arm caught fire. It began to spread, until she was a wall of flame. Luckily for her, the Percy put her out with his Poseidon powers. It's old news by now, so this probably isn't the first time you heard it, but Jason didn't like that guy. Even though Jason just got electrocuted, he couldn't help but feel a wave of anger headed towards Percy.

_Snap out of it! _Jason lectured himself. Tiffany just just done something to him. . . Oh, he was so on to her. He had to convince the others she wasn't safe to be around. . . For the moment. They all went back inside - Leo's bunker to exact - and Jason tried to talk to Piper. She dismissed him as trying to ruin her 'blossoming friendship' with the girl.

"So then what's her name?" Jason asked his girlfriend. Piper seemed to be racking her brain. She didn't know. Jason - 1 Piper - nada. "Starts with 'T'. . ." Piper scrunched up her nose in thought. Jason thought she looked cute like that. Her eyes wondered around.

"T. . . T. . ." She murmured. Annabeth called to them, saying they were continuing the game. "Tiffany!" Piper screamed in excitement. _Damn. _

"Yeah?" Tiffany asked politely. Piper apologised, saying it was nothing. Reyna was examining them all, searching for a worthy victim. She rested her eyes on Percy.

"Really? _This _is how you repay me?" A smile danced across Reyna's lips. Of course, she answered his question with her own.

"Truth or Dare?" Reyna asked. Percy mumbled his response. Reyna asked him to speak louder, so Annabeth spoke for him. Percy protested, saying he had chosen dare.

"Too late now," Leo hummed. Percy glared at him. "What with the glares?" Leo asked.

"Your being even more annoying the usual," Tiffany responded. _how would she now? She's not usually with Leo. . . _

"Hey! I try very hard to be annoying! Don't insult my ability to annoy!" - **A/N did I get that right? - **

"Moving on. . ." Reyna sighed, pondering the Truth she was to give Percy. "If you are to date one girl here who wasn't Annabeth, who would it be?" Percy looked to Annabeth, probably for confirmation. He replied simply

"Rachel, if she wasn't the oracle, but I'm guessing that's ok." No one objected to his answer. Percy smiled gleefully at Grover. "So. . . "

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update, but go occupy yourselves with this while I work on the next chapter. Or maybe take a look at another one of my stories. I don't know. If you have any suggestions for Truths or Dares, please share them with me! Thanks. Hope your enjoy! :)**

Percy's POV

"So. . ." I smiled at Grover. "Truth or dare?" Grovers face held no emotion. After a few seconds, he grinned deeply, saying anything I could do so could he. I hope he didn't mean it literally. I was kinda upset though cause I had expected Grover to say truth, and had already set one up for him. I was all fresh out of ideas, until I remembered something. . . "Grover, are you hungry?" Grover looked confused, and I couldn't help but laugh at his face. Grover blushed.

"Maybe a little. . ." Juniper gave Grover a quick back-handed slap on his chest, exclaiming that he had had half a couch before the game had even started. Grover rubbed his chest, complaining. I started to explain the dare to Grover, and his gave to started to cloud with doubt. He stood up, and everyone filed out the door. Wow, they were really eager to see this. I grabbed Grovers arm before he got out the door. Mind you, it was me, him, and Juniper.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this man?" I asked Grover. Juniper snatched Grovers arm away from him.

"Oh hell no! Don't you go convincing him to chicken out!" Juniper dragged a stunned Grover out of the cabin. I stood there, perhaps just a little shocked. I was wondering where everyone had went, and then I remembered. I ran after Juniper, hoping to catch a glimpse of this.

* * *

Grovers POV

Let me set some this straight for you: this date is actually pretty good for me. Because when I'm nervous, I eat. I'm nervous, and my dare is _to _eat! How great is that?! Bad thing, if I get caught, who knows what will happen? Meh, talk to me later I'm hungry right now.

The others are way ahead of me, already eating eagerly at the side of the big house. As I neared, I came to notice an odd sight. Reyna and Jason were glaring at Tiffany, though that was not what was strange. The two had pretty good reasons to be dishing out death stares right now. At least Reyna did. Tiffany was talking to Annabeth, who was clearly rambling. But I could see, even from here, that Tiffany's eyes held a soft glow. An eerie red. How no one else had noticed was weird too.

I looked away from Tiffany, in case Juniper happened to be looking. I climbed the porch steps, stopping right in front of the door way. Annabeth walked straight over to me, giving me specific directions on how to find Chiron's wheelchair. Annabeth put a hand on my shoulder, and when there was a time when she would have had to stare up to look me in the eyes, now was not one.

"I'm not comfortable with you doing this, Chiron is a friend if not more," Tiffany turned Annabeth around to face her, and I was able to hear Tiffany's mumbled words.

"Friends get pranked." Annabeth nodded her head slowly, releasing my shoulder. I went through the open door way, finding myself tip-hoofing, whatever, even though I knew there was no one in here. Following Annabeth's instructions, I easily found the wheelchair and brought it outside.

Leo reached into his tool belt, his hand coming out clutches around a stopwatch. Percy stepped forward to me and shouted. "On your marks," Leo put his thumb on the dial. "Get set. . ." Percy continued. "Go!"

I honestly don't know how to explain this to you, so let me just say that most if the girls were disgusted. I'm not even going to attempt to tell you how things went. Instead, I'll tell you what was on my mind.

Annabeth is stubborn, do you agree? It's hard to reason with her. So how why had Tiffany had such a big influence on her? They'd only known each other for a few weeks. Tiffany wasn't a monster, I know that. Monsters give off a unique scent. A not-so-pleasant smell.

I recounted the scene in my mind, and noticed something I hadn't before. When Tiffany spoke to Annabeth, her eyes glowed softly once more. But not that awful red again, more like a soft pinkish purple. Weird. . .


	5. Chapter 5

**I made this chapter extra long, slightly because I'm feeling a little guilty about not updating. But here it is! I actually wrote this bit after I finished the chapter. "Vain and greedy kingdom to rule over them," yes ****I'm watching Maleficent right now! I honestly don't know why you'd care. Hope you like this!**

Annabeth's POV

Chiron will be so mad when he finds out. . . damn, he'll probably turn to me! Why had I even let Grover do that? I don't remember agreeing to anything. Curse Percy's dares! I swear, one of these days hell get into real trouble, and drag me and everyone else along with him. But then again, that's the point, right? I sigh audibly, looking over at Grover somewhat pitifully. He seemed caught up in something. Perhaps he was rethinking about what he just did. That, or he was probably still hungry.

Grover came back to earth (or should I say Gaea?) and glanced in my general direction, before singling to me. His face was a mask that was fairly hard to read, though I expected Reyna could read it for I could too. His facial emotion was one of confusion and he looked as if he were questioning himself. I was considerably curious about this, and intended to act on it later. For now, the game would go on, wether I wished for it to or not.

Grover cleared his throat unnecessarily loudly, before speaking up.

"Truth or Dare R-" he appeared to zone out for a moment. A moment of which his eyes turned a faint gold and his face was tinted purple. Only a second later, his face regained it's natural colour, as did its eyes. I was fairly sure I had been the only one to notice, since his gaze had still been locked on mine. "-Annabeth," he finished, changing his first choice. Momentarily confused, I began to drown in my thoughts and suspicion. I was still submerged in my sea of thoughts, being the child of Athena I am, when my focus changed to match my surroundings. I closed my eyes for a second, trying to shake the sensation of being unable to control myself or my actions. A feeling that had come from nowhere. I could see pink clash with purple on the inside of my eyelid, and opened my eyes to see the world as a purple mess. It was too dark a shade for me to see anymore then faint outlines, which caused me to panic and reach for Percy. At this moment in time I came to my senses, willing my eyes open for real, realising that it had been a dream. However the reaching for Percy thing actually happened.

he gave me a worrisome look before shaking it off. Geez, the Seaweed Brain could be quite clueless some times. Grover, seemingly unsure of himself, repeated the question to me, which I faithfully answered to with 'Truth.' I was NOT going to semi-willingly get into trouble. Unless it was my choice to do, and believe it or not, I HAVE been naughty before. So eat dust lazy couch potato. Grover pretended to twirl a moustache, and in pretty sure he would have pretended to have a beard if he didn't actually have one. Grover let out an exasperated sigh.

"I sure hate truths, too hard to come up with something original or at least worth the time," he muttered. So Tiffany asked if she could take over from there, which Grover replied that she could. I detected a hint of suspicion in his tone of voice. Tiffany appeared to be thinking, but when her gaze settled on me, her eyes seemed to hold decades worth of knowledge. Her question seemed quite personal.

"Why do you hate everyone here?" Ok, that is NOT true. Mostly. Although, my answer was a little different from what my mind was telling me. I could feel a deadly cold settle in me, washing over me and embedding me with painful crystals. I felt angry. At who, I wasn't sure, but that's what I felt. My answer is painfully rude, at least according to me. So if you dislike swears, or are told you aren't aloud to read them, please look to the bottom of this chapter to find out what it is said. If you ok with rude words, please read on.

"I don't fancy being friends with dumb assholes who are so dumb all they are capable of is fighting." ok, so it only had one swear. Maybe it wasn't too bad. Looks of betrayal crossed the faces of my friends and Percy slipped his arm out of my grasp. It was at this time when I suddenly felt slightly warmer and managed to say. "But I still like Leo because he understand when I talk about Architecture," I can easily tell you that Percy looked even more hurt at that.

**ok, weird way to need that. Now let me just say, I had typed up about 200 words after the bit when Tiffany takes over for the truth, and it FREAKIN DISAPPEARED. TWICE! THAT IS SO ANNOYING! if you've ever typed up a fanfic before, then this has probably happened to you. And to be honest, this happens to me more and more lately, but I guess you don't want to hear about that. And for you people who are allergic to swear this is what Annabeth said:**

"I don't fancy being friends with people so dumb all they can do is defend themselves!"

**Ok bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry this is shorter then most. As in all except for the first chapter. My creative juices, if I actually have any, have been overloaded with juice-lovers! If you get what I mean. Which I'm guessing you don't. Anyway, what I meant to say was know I'm doing poetry at school, which is slightly sapping my writing! That and the fact I'm no good with Frank. Also I'm feeling even lazier then usual. Hope you enjoy! **

Franks Pov

So far, no one has really acknowledged me other then Hazel, but to be honest, that's fine with me. Although I'm not too fond of how she's looking at Leo. Because of my deep thinking, I almost missed Annabeth's insult. Nothing all that rude, but something that hurt quite a lot coming from her. Especially that Leo comment at the end. Why Leo for Gods sake? The dude was freakishly annoying. Of course, Annabeth's opinion resulted in a lot of commotion. That is, after the deadly silence. Most of my friends, if you call them that, were mad at her. Though some like Percy looked to be hurt. That goes for Hazel too. I'm not sure about Leo, he appears to be half shock half appreciation. The nerve. There really was only one odd reaction. Tiffany. She was smiling, like mischief caused her joy. If I didn't know any better, I'd assume her and Leo were related.

"Calm down," Annabeth said. "I didn't mean it," of course, this got her kicked out of the cabin, along with Percy for some reason I'm pretty sure of but do not wish to say in case I'm wrong. With this hole in our game, we weren't sure how to continue. Apparently Tiffany thought it was her role to take charge.

"I guess I could ask the next question," she offered. I don't think anyone was truly happy with that, but if so no one objected to her suggestion. Tiffany turned to face Leo, and for a moment I thought he might actually be humiliated, but alas, tis not to be. Tiffany asked him a common question, practically a must-have.

"kiss the prettiest person - on the lips," Hazel seemed to perk up, which was a clear sign that she was excited. She started to fidget slightly against my side, almost as though she wanted to get out of my arms. Leo made a soft 'pffft' before reaching into his tool belt and pulled out a hand mirror. I could feel Hazel deflating. against my side, almost as though she wanted to get out of my arms. Leo made a soft 'pffft' before reaching into his tool belt and pulled out a hand mirror. I felt Hazel deflate. Leo pulled the mirror to his face, kissing his own reflection. How vain. Then again there weren't many options for him. Unless he wanted to kiss Tiffany.

Speaking of little miss Sunshine (I really don't know why I don't like her, I just don't) she didn't look to happy about Leo's move. She was telling him off, complaining that he didn't count. Leo held up his hands as defence. But she kept going at him. Eventually Leo gave up and kissed her cheek, which caused her to show the most human emotion I've seen out of her all night.

Yes, she was blushing. She had been leaning forward, but know she was sitting make on her knees and holding her cheek. No doubt worrying if Leo was contagious. Leo didn't seem to be as much affected, for he casually asked Piper truth or dare.

Piper didn't seem to be happy about this, at all. So instead Leo looked to me.

"Frank, truth or dare?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but more on that later, you probably just wanna read ;)**

Chapter 7

Percy's POV

I'm not sure exactly why I was kicked, (and I mean literally full on boot and everything) but at least I could straighten things out with Annabeth. The sting of her words still lingered in my mind, but she said she hadn't meant it, and I guess it's fair to let her explain herself.

"Annabeth, what was all that about?" I ask her, unable to keep the hurt out of my voice. Her face was strained, her blonde hair streaked with a light gray. The sight of it lit a light bulb in my brain, but I couldn't figure out what it meant. Or even remember.

"I'm sorry seaweed brain, but I can't place it," she responded apologetically, true confusion laced in her words. A new question formed at the tip of my tongue, but I held back, determined to let her words sink in first. At least I knew she hadn't meant insults. In fact, now that I think about it, it wasn't even that offensive. Not all in actual fact.

"What… what do you mean?" I questioned hesitantly, trying to make sense of her words even as mine popped out of my mouth. Annabeth's response was to groan frustratingly, an animal like grunt escaping her. I wanted to push her for an answer, but decided against it. I got up, not sure where I was going, whether it was back inside or elsewhere, when Annabeth grabbed my arm and forced me to the ground.

"No, don't leave me just yet, numb skull," Annabeth turned her head to the side. "I don't think you'd get it yet anyway. But listen to me when I say this: That girl is _evil_" I thought about that for a second, the words swirling around my brain, but not really entering. For a moment, I felt a scary peace settle over me. I felt like I was hovering, floating on the spot. The sensation was weird, even with all the things that I've experienced. To add to the strangeness of the situation, the world was bathed in a soft shade of purple, which made absolutely no sense whatsoever.

I was brought back to attention by someone shaking my arm violently. I'm pretty sure if I was in a coma I would have still woken up.

"What the Hera is up with that?!" I exclaim, snatching my arm from Annabeth. Annabeth gave me a pissed look before standing up and dusting off her jeans. Still glaring at me Annabeth offered me her hand to help me up.

"Look, you're going to go inside, apologize for what I did, then come back to let me in," Annabeth turned her head, looking far off into the distance, before turning back around to look at the cabin. "I don't like her. I-" before Annabeth could continue I cut her off.

"What do you mean 'I don't like her'? You're the one who invited her to play with us!" Annabeth shook her head violently, leaving me more confused. I still trusted her, so I decided to go along with her 'plan' even though I was not too sure about her theory, whatever that may be.

"You wouldn't get it. Geez, how many times do I have to repeat myself?" Annabeth asked. I opened the door to the cabin, letting myself back inside. No reason to knock.

**I know its crappy and short, but I was having a bit of writers block. You might think that I'm just making up excuses, but I'm not. Laziness just adds on a little more time ;) Lucky for you, I know what should happen in the next chapter, so it will probably be coming soon. But don't get your hopes up. I cant think with noise, and I have one NOI-SY family. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, this chapter is way overdue. I know it's crappy and short, but I felt like I had to get something out. But I don't, worry, I'm working on it. I promise. I will be asking for advice from my older sister, so the type of writing might change a little. **

Leo's POV

ok... Kissing Tiffany on the cheek. Could've gone for the lips. Could've gone for the lips... Anyway, I tried to hide the fact that I too was a little stunned with my impulsive action. Yeah... Let's call it that. I turned to Piper, my mouth already opening to ask her the question. I caught her look, and almost immediately turned away, redirecting my aim to Frank. He'd been quiet for a while.

"Frank, truth or dare?" I asked, raising my eyebrow to the hairline for dramatic effect. Frank hesitated, his fingers playing with Hazels chocolate brown curls. He replied with dare. I smiled mischievously.

"Pick a partner Frank," I told him. He gave me a confused look, but timidity replied with Hazel. Reaching into my tool belt, I retrieved a bottle of ketchup. I told everyone to back up against the walls, and they curiously listened.

I began to spread the ketchup on the floor, and when that ran out, I produced mustard. I wasn't sure how much my belt could handle, but I was gonna keep squirting till it could hold no more!

"Um, Leo? I think that's enough," oh yeah, Thalia's here too. COMPLETELY forgot. I told Hazel to take off her shoes, before leading her onto the 'rink'. Smiling, I told her to figure skate. Hazel didn't know how to, so I decided to do a demo.

"Allow moi," I said. I stepped onto the slippery floor, and, you guess it, DIDNT fall! "Hahahaha!" I bellowed, skating backwards. The others were pointing at the wall, like they were trying to warn me. I turned around, my feet catching in a start desk - where the hell had that even come from? - and flipping me over.

"Gah!" I put my hands out to break my fall, but it didn't help me at all. I face planted in the cold hard wall. Laughter erupted around the room as I peeled myself from the plaster. I started complaining that they had tricked me, by which I meant Frank and Hazel.

At this moment, Percy chose to re enter the room.

"Hey guys, Annabeth's - Gah!" Percy cried as he tripped on the ketchup. His feet flew over his head and he landed on his butt, not exactly a heroic landing. But then again, look who's talking, mr face plant.

Tiffany went to help Percy up, but he glared daggers at her, pulling himself to his feet. "Who was dumb enough to do his?" Percy asked. Everyone's fingers pointed at me, while mine were pointing at Percy. "Shouldn't have asked," Percy said.

**of I know the ending is totally terrible, but I couldn't think of how to end it. Or how to continue for that matter. If you have any ideas for the next chapter, or future chapters, please PM me or comment if your a guest. thanks. **


End file.
